


To Begin Again

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And very supportive, Disowned Oikawa Tooru, Drama, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Family Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Mates, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Resurfacing Family Issues, bonded, domestic life, iwaoi - Freeform, married, past family problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a massive failure in his parents eyes. Well, Iwaizumi Tooru. After bonding with his best friend and the love of his life in high school his parents disowned him and cut him from the family business. Now Tooru is settled down with two beautiful children and a mate who he loves unconditionally. He has everything he’s ever wanted.That is, until his parents decide to reach out to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205
Collections: Iwaoi





	To Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but I like it and I hope you like it too!
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> (I should also mention that in this AU Iwaizumi works as a PA at a hospital and Oikawa is a freelance graphic designer so he's able to stay at home with the kids.)

**_*One Year Ago*_ **

Tooru stood at the kitchen counter, sifting through the mail left there from the day before as he rubbed a soothing circle over his swollen stomach. He paused in his movements when he caught sight of one envelope in particular, the stamp on it one he recognized.

His gaze traveled down and he read the words in the center before looking back up to the top where a return address was written out in familiar handwriting. Tooru picked up the letter, eyes widening when he realized just who had sent it.

“What the fuck,” he breathed, looking around as if something in his home would provide him with an answer as to  _ why _ his parents had decided that now they were going to acknowledge his existence again.

He stared back down at the letter, only coming back to himself when his unborn son offered a sharp kick in response, making him wince. “Yeah… Same,” he grumbled, moving away from the counter to drop the unopened letter into the trash.

“We don’t need them,” he murmured as he massaged at the spot where he’d felt the kick, making his way into the living room. “They disowned mommy, and that’s a very mean thing to do. They deserve to be in the trash.” The softer kick he received a few seconds later brought a smile to his face and he chuckled quietly.

“Just wait till daddy finds out. I think we might need to restrain him.”

  
  


**_*Present Day*_ **

  
  


“Hajime,” Tooru called, looking over his shoulder at where Towako was sitting in a high chair, her brown eyes watery and bottom lip trembling.

“Yeah?” His gaze flickered to the doorway of the kitchen as the alpha appeared before moving back down to where he was cutting up a banana into slices.

“Can you get Towako? I think she might need to go to the bathroom.” He heard the sound of footsteps and Hajime made a noise of acknowledgment.

“Has she eaten?”

“Yeah. Koji’s the only one left. He ate earlier though so he’s just getting a snack to hold him over until dinner.” He looked to the side when he felt lips press against the back of his neck, Hajime’s hand a light pressure against his hip before it slid away.

“You have to eat too,” his mate reminded, and Tooru offered him a smile in response as the alpha approached their daughter.

“I will.” He watched Towako reach out towards Hajime before looking back down to continue slicing each piece of banana into fourths. He heard the alpha talking softly to their daughter as he pushed the pieces into a bowl and let his eyes follow them as they left the room.

Tooru turned towards the sink once they were gone and started cleaning off the knife and cutting board. He set the cutting board to the side before drying the knife with a towel and sliding it back into the knife block. He grabbed the bowl of banana slices just as the doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the house.

“Coming,” he said under his breath, walking into the living room. His eyes landed on Koji and Tooru found his son standing up in the portable crib.

“Ma!” Koji cheered when he saw him, nearly falling backwards.

“Hi, little man,” Tooru greeted, setting the bowl on a side table so he could lift his son up into his arms. He settled him on his hip as the doorbell rang again and continued towards the front door.

“Mama?” When Tooru looked at his son he noticed Koji’s attention was directed at where he’d left the bowl and he sighed.

“Soon, love.” He padded into the genkan and reached out towards the door, turning the handle and pulling it open. He nearly slammed it shut when he saw who was on the other side, the only thing stopping him being the fact that he was frozen in place.

“Ah, Oikawa-san-”

“That’s not my name,” he snapped, cutting the other man off before he could start. “And I don’t know why you’re here, but I suggest you leave.”

“Your parents-”

“My parents disowned me when I was seventeen. I don’t owe them anything, nor do I want to see them. This conversation is over.” He went to shut the door but the beta man wedged his foot in the way, stopping it.

“Please. Your parents need to talk to you.” Tooru frowned, holding Koji closer to himself when his son whimpered softly.

“Fujita, you know what happened. I don’t know why you even bothered coming here.” His father’s assistant nodded shortly, foot unmoving from the doorway.

“Yes, but they’re adamant about getting in contact with you. They sent a letter a couple months back but never got a response.” Tooru scoffed, faintly remembering throwing a letter from them away when he was pregnant with Koji.

“If they think one letter they sent almost a year ago is supposed to magically make me want to talk to them then they’re wrong.” Fujita pulled on the door, opening it wider.

“So you didn’t read it?” Tooru looked down at the beta’s hand on the door, his foot still in place as if he was prepared to stop Tooru from trying to close it on him again.

“No, I didn’t.” He looked back up, eyes widening when Fujita stepped closer, practically pressing himself into the doorway. Tooru took a step back, cradling Koji to him with both hands as his heart thrummed unsteadily in his chest.

“They won’t stop until they see you. It’s very important to them.” Tooru shook his head, eyeing the other man carefully.

“Get out of my house. I’m not talking to my parents and that’s final.” He glanced down when Koji squirmed in his hold, his son making a small distressed sound that instantly had him on alert.

“Oikawa-” At the sound of movement Tooru’s head shot up and he stumbled back when he noticed Fujita step into the house. Before he could react any further a growl resonated from behind him and Hajime appeared, standing protectively in front of him and Koji.

“ _ Get out _ ,” Hajime snarled. Fujita’s head tilted down in a sign of submission as he lifted his hands and backed away. Once he was out Hajime slammed the door in his face and turned the lock. Tooru watched as the alpha took a steadying breath before turning to face him, worry etched across his features. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Tooru let out a relieved sigh with the response, body slowly relaxing now that the threat was gone. “We’re fine.” Hajime approached and lifted a hand to cup the side of Tooru’s face, his thumb stroking over his cheek as his eyes shifted down to Koji who stayed silent in Tooru’s arms.

“Sorry I took so long.” Tooru hummed, leaning into the alpha’s touch as the last of the tension in his shoulders eased away.

“You did take  _ quite _ a while,” he commented, unable to hold back his grin when Hajime rolled his eyes and let his hand drop.

“What was that about anyways?” Tooru followed after him as Hajime walked back into the living room, eyeing Towako from where his mate seemed to have left her in the portable crib.

“My parents,” he answered, taking a seat in a lounge chair as Hajime lifted their daughter from the crib and set her down on the ground so she could move around and play.

“Your parents?” Tooru nodded, reaching over for the bowl of banana slices. He smiled when Koji instantly perked up, making grabby motions at the food as he babbled what was probably an attempt at saying the word fruit.

“Do you remember that letter I told you about?” He set the bowl down to the side and situated Koji in his lap before offering him one of the pieces.

“Yeah, I thought you threw it away.”

“I did.” He met the alpha’s gaze to find him frowning. “Apparently they want to see me though and that letter was their first way of reaching out.”

“And sending some guy to barge into our house is supposed to be their second way?” Tooru looked back down when Koji made a noise and found he was done, handing him another piece of banana.

“That was my father’s assistant. He’s been with the family business since our last year of middle school. I think he just got carried away.”

“It seemed like he was willing to drag you out to see them.” Tooru could sense the worry on Hajime and offered his mate an easygoing smile.

“It’s fine. I’m here, aren’t I?” That earned him a grumbled response and Hajime sat down on the ground, gaze moving to watch Towako as she made her way towards a stuffed animal on the floor.

“Maybe you should go before they do anything else. Just to see what they want.” Tooru stilled, staring at his mate in surprise.

“You can’t honestly be serious about that.” Koji wiggled in his lap but Tooru still didn’t move, too confused to do anything other than stare. “Hajime, they made it very clear that they wanted nothing to do with me. I don’t know what they want now, and I really don’t care. They were horrible to me and I never want to see them again.”

“What if they show up here?” Hajime met his gaze before his eyes flickered down to Koji when their son made a displeased noise. “What if I’m not here and something happens?” He looked back up when Tooru finally gave Koji another piece of banana. “I would rather know what’s going on in case something does happen instead of you just disappearing.”

“I don’t want to see them. I don’t even want to talk to them. I want  _ nothing _ to do with them.” Hajime nodded, never breaking his gaze even as Towako climbed into his lap and settled down with the stuffed animal she’d grabbed.

“Then tell them that. I know you’re not afraid to say it to their face so do it and be done with them.” Tooru wanted to bark back a reply but found himself unable to. His mate was right and from the look in his eyes he knew Tooru understood.

“I’ll do it, but only if you come with and sit in the car until I’m done with them.” There were multiple reasons he wanted Hajime there but he knew he didn’t have to explain them for the alpha to agree.

“I work a half day on Thursday because Towako has a doctors appointment. Will that work? If not there’s always the weekend but I know you have stuff you need to get done then.” Tooru thought about it for a moment as he held up the next banana piece for Koji, barely taking notice of how his son got drool all over his hand.

“Thursday should be fine. The rest depends on them.” Hajime made a noise of confirmation before looking down at their daughter. When she looked up to meet his gaze he smiled, earning a wide grin from her in return.

“Look at that pretty smile,” he praised, reaching up to pinch one of her cheeks lightly.

“Wako!” Koji cheered, throwing his hands up suddenly as he watched his older sister. “Wako, Wako, Wako!” Tooru sighed, realizing that Koji had moved past eating and was now focused on something else for the time being.

“I think that might be one of his favorite words,” he said, letting his son down so he could crawl towards Hajime and Towako.

“I have a feeling he just really loves his big sister.” Tooru hummed, watching as Koji stood very cautiously, arms held out and focus solely on Towako. He took two wobbly steps closer to his sister before all but throwing himself at her, tiny arms embracing her as he squealed in delight.

“Yeah, probably,” Tooru agreed, smiling when Towako hugged him back.

* * *

Tooru stared out the windshield into the cafe at where his parents were sitting, hands clasped tightly in his lap. It looked like they were talking to each other and both of them already had drinks in front of them. All that was left was for him to join them.

“Tooru.” He didn’t react to his name but when he felt Hajime’s hand on his face he let his mate move his attention away until they were looking at each other. “You’re going to be fine. I’m here if you need anything.”

“Here for mama,” Towako said from the backseat, kicking up her legs.

“We’re all here,” Hajime corrected, glancing back at where their two kids were buckled into their car seats. Tooru huffed a laugh, following his gaze so he could see one of Towako’s small hands reaching out over the side.

“I see that, though Koji might have left us for dreamland.” When he looked back to Hajime his husband smiled.

“No matter what happens with them we’re your family and we’re not going anywhere. That’s all that matters.” Tooru nodded, leaning forwards to kiss his husband. They scented and once Tooru felt himself relax he pulled away.

“Wish me luck,” he said, pushing open the car door and stepping out.

“You’ll be fine,” Hajime called just as Tooru shut the door. His gaze moved towards the cafe and after taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly he made his way to the door and entered.

He didn’t bother ordering a drink, walking straight towards his parents and taking a seat across from them. He wasn’t surprised that their reactions were almost bored, his mother’s calculating brown eyes raking over him judgmentally.

“Tooru, I’m glad you decided to meet with us.” Tooru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, gaze moving to his father. He had the fleeting thought that he looked paler than usual but pushed it aside in favor of getting straight to the point. It had been years since he’d seen either of them anyway so it wasn’t as if he’d be able to really tell if any changes had occurred.

“Why did you send Fujita to my house?” He asked, ignoring his mother.

“We were trying to contact you but you didn’t respond.” Tooru held in a scoff, grip tightening on his arms.

“So sending your assistant to break into my home while my children are there is supposed to be the next best option? You have to realize that’s insane.” There was the clink of a mug and his mother spoke up, voice firm.

“Don’t talk to your father like that. We came to offer you another chance.”

“ _ Another chance _ ?” He turned a glare on her, already feeling himself start to lose patience. “You abandoned me when I was seventeen. I was never given a chance.”

“You were given plenty,” his mother snapped, a fire in her eyes. “We set up so many chances for you and you repaid us by sneaking off and bonding with that alpha. You were a foolish teenager and I had hoped that you’d matured.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he seethed, leaning forward. He gripped the edge of the table as he held back the urge to grab at his mother. “I didn’t sneak off and bond with a random alpha! Hajime has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember and when we decided to bond it was because we knew what we wanted and weren’t going to let you take it from us!”

“That boy was not worthy. We had plenty of eligible alphas lined up for you to choose from and you went against us. Do you have any idea how difficult of a child you were? So ungrateful.” Tooru growled, the noise low and bordering on feral.

“Iwaizumi Hajime is my husband, alpha and the father of my children. You have no right to say anything about him when you haven’t even cared enough to get to know him. He’s the only one truly eligible but you don’t know that because you’re obsessed with your perfect family image. An image that had already been destroyed long before Hajime and I even got together!” At the clear implication his mother stiffened and Tooru watched as his father’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare bring up Michiko, you ungrateful boy,” his father scolded, a deep frown settling on his features as his brow furrowed.

“I’m not a child!” Tooru hissed, struggling to keep his voice down. “I’m twenty eight years old! You disowned both of your children when they chose what made them happy. Stop staying stuck in the past and face your fucking problems. I’m an adult.” Tooru pushed back from the table and stood. “I don’t need you and nor do I want anything to do with you. Leave me and my family alone.” He turned and stalked towards the door, ignoring the stares people were directing at him.

“Tooru, just listen!” His mother called as he reached the door and pulled it open. He offered a vicious glare over his shoulder at both of his parents as he responded.

“Stay the fuck away from me.” With that said he walked out the door, heading straight for the car that held his family. When he made it inside Hajime glanced at him in concern, clearly sensing his distress.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well?”

“I hate them,” Tooru whispered, shocked by how soft his voice had become.

“Did you get your point across?” He didn’t look up from his lap, sighing tiredly.

“I hope so.” He heard movement off to his side before his mate leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him lift his head. Their eyes met and Hajime offered him a hand that Tooru took gratefully.

“Then it’s in the past. Let’s get out of here.” Tooru nodded, smiling softly at the alpha.

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Tooru quickly learned that his parents weren’t going to give up so easily. Apparently saying “stay the fuck away from me” was not enough to get his parents to listen, which was aggravating as hell and made Tooru either want to scream, rip his hair out or cry. He was also thinking about moving to another country, which Hajime told him was a stupid idea.

He was currently trying to get work done but he’d received an email from his mother that he was debating whether to open or delete. He also had his two year old daughter curled up asleep in his lap, which was a distraction because how could Tooru not want to fawn over her?

In the end he clicked on the email and opened it anyway, his mouth immediately curving down into a frown when he read the first sentence. As he finished the email he found that not only did his mother request to talk to him again but she made it seem like he owed her it. He didn’t owe her jack shit but he picked up his phone off the table and dialed in her work number, holding it to his ear as he waited.

“Hello, Seijoh Corporate Headquarters. How may I help you today?”

“I need to speak to Oikawa Sayuri.” The secretary paused for a moment and he heard the clack of a keyboard before she spoke up.

“She’s in a meeting right now. Can I leave her a message?” Tooru refrained from growling because of Towako in his lap and clenched his phone tighter.

“Tell her it’s her son and that if she’s so desperate to talk to me then she can come to the goddamn phone and talk.” He was greeted with another pause before he heard movement.

“Please hold.” The secretary’s voice was quiet and soon music was filtering through. Tooru groaned, pulling the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker as he set it down on the table.

As he waited he let his attention turn down towards Towako, carding his fingers through her short brown hair. It’d grown quite a bit and he was now able to pull it back, her current accessory being a small pink bow hair clip.

Now that she was asleep he pulled it out, being gentle so as not to wake or hurt her. He set the clip on the table and smoothed a hand over her head, moving to caress her cheek. When she leaned into the touch he bit back the urge to pull her into a hug and never let go.

“Tooru, you called.” At his name and the voice of his mother he looked up, unconsciously stiffening when he spoke.

“I told you to leave me alone. I didn’t think that was hard to understand.” His mother hummed softly.

“Yes, well I think you know that we’re a very stubborn family. We rarely stop until we get what we want.” Tooru glanced down at his daughter, taking in her peaceful form.

“You stop when you can’t go any further and cut ties with your losses.”

“Tooru.” The firmness in her tone was a threat that he paid no mind to.

“When Michiko refused to give up her baby and ran away you didn’t go after her. You gave up and left her behind. You didn’t care what happened to her because you decided that if that’s the path she chose then she wasn’t of any concern to you. You gave up when Hajime and I bonded. You made up excuses for those who would wonder what in the hell happened to your children and acted like you never had kids in the first place. You told me to get out of your house. You said that I wasn’t your child because your child would never be so stupid.”

“Tooru-”

“You thought the only reasons I could’ve possibly bonded with Hajime was because I had gotten knocked up or it was an act to go against you. You never even considered the fact that we bonded because we were in a serious relationship and loved each other. You didn’t understand that the only person who ever treated me like a normal person at the time was Hajime and that he had been there for me when no one else was.”

“Tooru, I-”

“I’m done,” he said, cutting her off yet again. “I’m happy. I’m with the person I love, I have a job that’s as interesting as it is challenging, and I have two beautiful children who I love more than anything else in the world. I don’t  _ need _ you. I haven’t needed you for years. You were never there. Keep it that way.”

“Your father is sick,” she blurted before he could end the call, bringing him to a halt. “He was diagnosed about a year ago. The letter we sent was to inform you.” He heard her take a shaky inhale before continuing. “We tried to contact you again because the treatments aren’t working and the doctors don’t think he has much time left.”

“How much?” Tooru managed to ask, thinking back to the day at the cafe when he’d noticed the differences in his father’s appearance. He’d just assumed it was his age catching up to him.

“They think about five months. He doesn’t like to show when he’s weak and he’s very good at hiding it but I know he’s feeling it.” She sighed almost tiredly. “I didn’t love him when we got married. It was arranged and I went along with what my parents wanted. After so many years it was hard not to love him though. I admire your father greatly, Tooru. I only thought it would work out the same way for you.”

“No,” he said, finger hovering over the end call button as bitterness crept into his voice. “You just wanted a child to come out right.” Before she could respond he pressed down, ending the call. With a shaky sigh he pushed back from the table and worked Towako into his arms, cradling her to his chest as she continued to sleep.

“You want to know something important?” He whispered softly, nuzzling the top of her head. “You don’t  _ ever _ have to worry about me or your father. No matter what happens we will never leave you or abandon you. You’re our daughter till the end of time, Towako. Nothing will make us regret you.”

* * *

Tooru stepped into the living room and immediately let out a sigh of relief when he noticed his mate and the bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of him. Hajime smiled, sensing the uplift in his mood.

“I thought you’d probably need it.”

“You’re a saint,” he breathed, walking over to the couch so he could sit. He watched as his husband poured out the dark red liquid, taking the glass offered to him gratefully.

“Are the kids asleep?” Hajime asked, setting the bottle down once he’d poured his own glass.

“Yeah. I just put Koji down and Towako is already out.” He followed the alpha’s movements as he gestured towards the baby monitor on the table.

“I heard you singing to Koji.” Tooru hummed, raising his glass to his lips.

“It was that lullaby your mom used to sing to us when we were younger. Do you remember it?”

“Of course I do. The last time she sang it to us was the night you came to live with us. I don’t think I could ever forget that night.” Tooru took a sip of his wine as the memory washed over him before setting the glass to the side. “I remember you showing up at our house with a blank look on your face and I remember you asking if you could stay.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Tooru met his gaze. “I could see it in your eyes that somehow you knew I’d hit a breaking point with them. When you said I could stay as long as I wanted I knew that you meant more than just a day or two.” Hajime nodded, setting his wine glass to the side so he could move closer and take Tooru’s hands into his own.

“I was proud of you that night. You only cried once, after my mom finished the song. She came into my room to tell you it was fine if you stayed and that her and my dad were happy to have you there. We were on my bed and I was holding you. You had your head on my shoulder and I was thinking about how much I loved you. Before she left you asked her to sing and she started to sing it. Once it was over and she left us alone I could feel how much it meant to you. You started to shake so I held you closer. We didn’t speak, but I knew, because I know you better than I know myself.”

“That night I lost my parents,” Tooru confirmed, looking into the eyes of the man he loved. “And your parents let me know that it didn’t matter because they were there.”

“They adore you.”

“I know.” Hajime tugged on his hands.

“And I love you too.” Tooru offered a smile, moving himself forward so he could shift himself into the alpha’s lap. Hajime’s arms immediately curled around his waist, holding him close as their foreheads bumped gently.

“I know that too.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek before wrapping his own arms loosely around Hajime’s shoulders. “Not to ruin the moment but I should mention that I called my mother today and we had a little chat.”

“I thought you were going to continue ignoring them.” Tooru shrugged, angling his fingers up so he could play with the short hairs at the back of his mate’s neck.

“I received an email and decided to respond. My mother ended the call by informing me that my father is sick. She didn’t say what it was, only that he didn’t have much time left.”

“Tooru.” He let his focus turn back to Hajime, their eyes meeting as the alpha studied his expression. “What do you think about it?”

“I think… that they’re my parents. I think that I’m supposed to care.”

“You don’t owe them anything.”

“Yeah, but the thing is… I don’t know if I want him to die.” Tooru frowned, gaze sliding to the side where their wine glasses were sitting. “They were horrible parents but I never once wished anything cruel on them. I just wanted to be done with them. I wanted to live my life and never bother with them again.”

“Do you think that they expect something out of you now because he won’t be there anymore?” Tooru bit at his lip, glancing back at his husband when the alpha squeezed him. “You don’t have to. They make it feel like an obligation but it’s not.”

“I hate that fucking company,” he muttered, smiling when Hajime snorted.

“Just do what you love, Tooru. You’ve made it this far without them.” He felt himself relax a little when Hajime nuzzled against him, melting into the familiar comfort of his mate.

“True,” he replied, a purr starting low in his throat as the alpha scented him. “I don’t need them.”

“Nope,” Hajime murmured, nipping at his scent glands. Tooru’s eyes fluttered shut as his husband started to trail a line of kisses up his neck.

“Hey, about doing what you love…” He tilted into the touch as Hajime kissed along his jaw, moving freely when the alpha turned his face with his free hand so their lips brushed.

“I’m on it.”

* * *

Tooru leaned against the kitchen counter, watching diligently as Iwaizumi Kioka cut up a variety of cheeses to go with the crackers and meat they’d picked up from the store. Hajime wasn’t home yet, which gave them more time to prepare for the small birthday celebration they’d planned.

“Has my husband come back with the cake yet?” Hajime’s mom asked, never taking her eyes off what she was doing. Tooru looked over his shoulder, eyes sweeping the room in a quick check on the kids and for an answer to the question.

“No, but he’ll probably be back soon.” Kioka made a noise of acknowledgement, finishing with one block of cheese before grabbing the next to replace it.

“So, Hajime mentioned you were having issues with your parents again.” She glanced up to gauge his reaction. Tooru only shrugged, picking at his nails so he wouldn’t have to look at her.

“They keep trying to contact me even after I’ve told them I don’t want to talk.” It wasn’t his favorite subject to discuss but he knew that Kioka understood. She’d been there almost as long as Hajime had and knew the majority of what had happened.

“Have they told you why?” He frowned, thinking back on his mother’s words before he hung up on her.

“The only information I got was that my father is sick and they wanted to give me another chance.” He looked down when he felt a pressure on his leg and found Koji staring up at him with wide olive green eyes. His son tugged on his pants again, using him as support so he wouldn’t fall over.

“ _ Foo- _ da,” Koji declared, removing a hand to point at where his grandma was cutting the cheese into slices. Tooru immediately looked to Kioka and she smiled, picking out one of the thinner slices.

“Only a few,” Tooru said, reaching down to lift Koji into his arms. When the cheese was handed to him he took it and tried to shove the entire thing into his mouth, only being stopped by Tooru who gave him a firm look. “Koji, take small bites.” He grabbed the end of the cheese and ripped it into two, nodding for his son to continue. “Go ahead.”

“Mm,” Koji hummed, continuing to eat the remaining piece.

“Tooru, about your parents.” He glanced over at Kioka and noticed her frowning. “You don’t need to speak with them if you don’t want to, but I think somewhere deep inside you actually want to say goodbye. What happened with your parents was awful but you never got to officially end things.” She set the knife down and met his gaze. “You’ve never let them control you and I know you never will.”

“But you think that if we talk and end the conversation without an argument or someone walking away things will be better on both ends.” She nodded, eyes soft and serious in a way Tooru’s mother never was. Kioka had always been the mother Tooru wished he could have. There’d even been a brief moment in his childhood where he’d been jealous of Hajime because he had a mother like Kioka.

“Mama,” Koji said, breaking him away from his thoughts. He gazed at his son, emotions building up in an instant as he thought about everything that made up Koji and who he was. He was still so young and innocent and in a brief moment of panic Tooru pictured himself as his mother, treating Koji the same way she used to treat him.

“Here,” Tooru whispered, handing the last half of cheese over to his son before turning to Kioka again. “Can you hold him? I need to… um…”

“Sure.” She took Koji from him and just as his son left his arms Tooru turned and walked away, that little bud of fear and the image that came with it branded in his mind.

He made his way through the living room into his and Hajime’s bedroom, letting himself sink down onto the edge of the bed. He stared down at the floor and took a shuddering breath before closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands.

He was so focused on trying to calm himself down that he didn’t recognize the patter of small feet against the floor until small fingers grabbed at his arm, making him lift his head. He came face to face with Towako, her brown eyes curious and head tilted slightly to the side.

“Mama sad?” He released a soft sigh, holding his arms out to her.

“No, just scared.” When she stepped into his arms he hoisted her up onto his lap, cradling her close to his chest.

“Why?” He breathed in the familiar scent of her before covering her in his own scent, the action soothing him nearly as much as Hajime usually did when he started to get stressed.

“Because I love you very much,” Tooru murmured, the thought of doing anything to make her hate him as much as he hated his parents absolutely terrifying to him. “And I don’t want to ever lose my little girl.” He wasn’t sure she even understood his words but there was no doubt she could sense his fear as he held her.

That was confirmed when Towako wrapped her small arms around him as best she could and squeezed with all her might. Tooru almost broke down into tears right there and then with his daughter secure in his arms and the distant sound of conversation filtering in through the open door.

* * *

Tooru walked into the bedroom to find Hajime already sitting there atop the covers, olive green eyes trained down at his phone. He glanced up when Tooru entered before looking back down and shutting his phone off. He set it to the side, attention already completely on Tooru.

“Since when did you become so attentive?” Hajime shrugged, eyeing him as he walked around to his side of the bed.

“I’ve always been attentive. It’s just about whether I make it obvious or not.” Tooru huffed a laugh, pulling open the top dresser drawer to find a pair of pajamas.

“Interesting.”

“Are you saying you don’t want my undivided attention?” Tooru grabbed a pair of comfortable grey pants with a hum.

“I will gladly accept all of your attention  _ and _ affection. That was a stupid question and you should know better.”

“Hm, you’re right.” Before Tooru could make another move Hajime’s hands found their way to his hips, the alpha’s bare chest pressed flush against his back.

“Hajime…” He shivered when his husband’s hand inched forward, undoing the button of his jeans.

“The kids are asleep.”

“I saw.” He bit back a whine when Hajime’s fingers dipped below the waistline, teasing at his skin as the alpha breathed against his neck, the warm puffs of air sending his scent glands into overdrive as the warmth touched them.

“And it’s my birthday.” Tooru couldn’t help but grin, leaning back against his mate.

“Yeah, and you’re twenty nine, old man.” Hajime shifted, the pads of his fingers running over the ticklish spot just above Tooru’s hip and making him jerk away, laughter bubbling up in his throat.

“You’re not too far behind,  _ old man _ .” Tooru was flipped around in seconds, his change of clothes dropping and the dresser drawer slamming shut behind him as he was pressed into the wood.

“I’m still younger,” he informed, slightly breathless. His husband rolled his eyes, pressing a knee in between Tooru’s legs to trap him.

“Sometimes you frustrate me to no end.” Tooru let his lips pull up into the hint of a smile and pressed himself just a little bit closer to his mate, eyes lidded as he looked at Hajime.

“And yet you want me anyways.” Tooru could feel how tense Hajime was, like a string about ready to snap. He couldn’t wait for the moment that he did.

“I do. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone else. Do you know how frustrating that is?” It was a rhetorical question and one Tooru understood well.

“Hajime, do you know what the ring I wear on my left hand every day means? Do you know what the mark you put over my scent glands means? You have me. I  _ am _ yours.” The growl that filled the room was the only warning he got before Hajime’s string of self control snapped.

* * *

Tooru awoke to a heavy pressure on his chest and after taking a second to open his eyes and take in his surroundings he found it was because Koji was curled up on his chest, a small puddle of drool already staining the t-shirt Tooru had put on after getting cleaned up the night before.

“Hey, Towako, look. Mama’s up.” Tooru’s gaze shifted to the doorway where he was met with a sleepy looking Towako and a fully dressed Hajime, his mate carrying a plate of food and a sippy cup that could only be their daughters.

“Wakey wakey,” Towako mumbled with a small yawn, rubbing at her eyes with one hand to better look at him.

“When did you two get up?”

“It was actually us three. Koji was the first but after he ate he passed out right there.” Hajime set the plate of food on the bedside table before helping Towako onto the bed and handing her the sippy cup.

“Thanks you,” their daughter said, holding the cup close to her chest before taking a sip.

“You’re welcome.” Hajime turned his attention back to Tooru, gaze falling to land on Koji. “You want me to move him?”

“I would gladly appreciate it if you did.” He waited as his husband maneuvered their son into his arms and off of himself before sitting up.

“Mama,” Towako murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Yes, baby?” His daughter held out her sippy cup towards him.

“Hold?” He took it from her and once she was free to move she crawled closer to him and curled up at his side, her head resting in his lap. “We have food,” she mumbled as her eyes closed, already falling back asleep. “Ss for you.”

“What did you do for them to be this tired?” Tooru asked, running his hand through Towako’s hair after he set her cup to the side.

“Koji got us all up early.” Hajime gestured towards the plate of food. “We’ve all eaten though, and Towako wanted to make sure you eat too.” Tooru looked to the side, a smile slipping onto his face when he noticed what he’d been made.

“With milk bread?” He asked, reaching over to pick up the plate.

“I wouldn’t make it any other way.” His mate took a seat on the bed, being careful of Koji in his arms as Tooru started on the french toast. “Towako had some too. I think she’s probably as addicted to milk bread as you are.”

“Ah, my precious little girl. So smart.” Hajime rolled his eyes, propping Koji up so he was better situated.

“You’re a bad influence.”

“You fell in love with this bad influence.” The alpha nodded, reaching out to wipe at the corner of his mouth. When he pulled back there was powdered sugar on his thumb and Tooru watched silently as his husband stuck the finger in his mouth and licked it clean before his gaze fell back down to his food.

“So, Towako informed me this morning that yesterday you were sad.” Tooru’s movements slowed, his next piece of french toast barely off his plate. “I’m pretty sure she’s still too young to lie and she seemed certain about it. She told me that she gave you a hug.”

“Okay, well I wasn’t sad,” he said, finishing his bite. The look he received from his husband was disbelieving. “Fine. I was a little upset. Mostly scared though.”

“Because of your parents?” Tooru huffed a quiet laugh, setting the plate and the rest of the food to the side for later.

“You know me so well, don’t you?” Hajime shrugged as Tooru licked at his fingers and the white dusting of leftover powdered sugar on them.

“I like to think so.”

“Mm, better than you know yourself.” After a short pause inspecting his hands for any leftover remnants of sugar Tooru let them fall, his gaze landing on Koji.

“I might know you pretty well but that doesn’t mean I know every little thing that goes through your head.” He didn’t speak and after a minute or two of just watching Koji Tooru shivered, feeling Hajime’s scent begin to wrap around him in a silent form of comfort. It was enough to finally push him to speak again.

“What if I mess things up? What if I do something like my parents and our kids end up hating me? What if they never want to see me again?”

“Tooru, look at me.” He lifted his gaze so it rested on Hajime. “You’re not like your parents. Your parents didn’t care about your feelings or what you wanted. When it comes to our kids you would give everything up for them to make sure they’re happy.”

“But, Hajime, my parents are a part of me. They made me who I am. How can I be different?”

“You’re lucky I can’t hit you right now,” Hajime growled. “Your parents  _ did _ make you who you are. Their actions pushed you to be  _ better _ . You’re not going to be anything like them because you know how it feels to have parents who don’t care. Can you honestly tell me that you don’t care about our kids?” The surge of shock and anger that went through him at that question was answer enough.

“ _ Of course I care about them _ .” The mere thought left him feeling so many different things he couldn’t even find the words to voice his emotions. “I think… I think I want to kill you for even asking that.”

“Okay, then don’t worry. I’m still here and that was a choice. I love you, so don’t convince yourself that you’ll screw up when it comes to our kids. You’re the one who brought them into this world and you’re the one that provides them with everything they need.” The certainty in his voice was familiar, the tone he used one he’d used thousands of times before on Tooru.

“It’s because you love me,” he said, giving Hajime the credit he deserved. “I brought them into this world because you were there to hold my hand and tell me everything I needed to hear. I provide for them because you provide for me. I don’t know how I could do any of it without you. I don’t even want to try and think about it.”

“Tooru…”

“The only reason I’m not like my parents is because I found you.” Hajime’s eyes widened slightly, proving he’d never heard the words before or even expected them. “I wanted to keep you in my life so badly that I was willing to completely shut them out. I don’t think I would’ve been able to do that with anyone else. Who I am today is because of you.”

“Shit,” Hajime breathed. “ _ Dammit _ , Tooru.”

“What?” He watched in confusion as the alpha shifted, what appeared to be frustration taking over as he sat tense with Koji still asleep in his arms.

“It’s too early in the morning, we have kids who could wake up at any moment, we had sex  _ just last night, _ but  _ fuck _ I want you more than ever right now.”

“Oh…” Tooru snorted, a grin slipping onto his face. “You really got turned on by  _ that _ ?” His mate growled softly.

“I’m not trying to bend you over a table and fuck you senseless,” he snapped.

“Oh, so you want to make love then.” Hajime shot him a dark warning look. “What? Intimate sex is nice. We should call up someone to babysit.”

“We’re dropping this subject.”

“Why? I bet we could find someone to watch the kids.” Hajime didn’t waste another second before standing, Koji still in his arms.

“I’m leaving.”

“I bet Makki and Mattsun would be able to watch them for us!” Tooru called as his mate disappeared out the door. “I’ll call them!”

“This conversation is over!”

* * *

Tooru leaned back against Hajime’s chest, fingers dancing along the top of the water and sending little ripples through the bathtub. It was relaxing and despite how fun the stolen moments they shared when their kids were asleep Tooru always preferred when they were actually alone with no little ones to bother them. It reminded him of the times before their kids were born where they could just be wrapped up in each other and nothing else.

“Tooru,” Hajime murmured, voice soft in the quiet bathroom as his chin rested on Tooru’s shoulder. “Your birthday isn’t too far off now. Is there anything you want to do that day?”

“Can we do this?” He dipped his hand under the water, finding his husband's hand and lacing their fingers together.

“What is “this”?”

“I want to be wrapped up in each other. I want your whispered praises and murmured I love yous. I want the dull ache that you cause and I want your mark on the parts of me that I can’t even see. I want you all day and then when night comes I want our little family to come together and celebrate. I want that memory of happiness that lasts forever.”

“Is that all?” Tooru’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, Hajime’s lips a gentle pressure against his skin.

“Yes…” He tilted his head to the side to give his mate better access as Hajime kissed at his scent glands, shivering and arching back against him when the alpha sucked just under his reclaimed bond mark.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about your parents?” Tooru desperately wished he hadn’t brought it up, eyes opening as he blinked up at the ceiling.

“I talked to your mom about it.” He exhaled shakily when Hajime licked over the renewed mark, soothing the dull sting left behind from when he’d pierced the skin earlier.

“What’d she say?”

“That I need a goodbye instead of a conversation gone wrong.”

“And?” Hajime prodded, resting his chin back on Tooru’s shoulder.

“She’s probably right.” Tooru glanced to the side, meeting his mate’s gaze. “Every time I talk to my parents I leave frustrated and upset. I think I need to tell them one last time that I’m done; that this is where I want to be. No fighting, just the truth. They’ve never accepted it before but I gave up on acceptance a long time ago.”

“You just want to set the boundaries and end the battle.” Tooru hummed, tilting his head to the side so it knocked gently against Hajime’s.

“I want a peace treaty.” After a few seconds he turned and pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple. “You want to get out now? Makki and Mattsun said we have until four so we have about two hours left.”

“Sure. Movie?” Tooru grinned, giving him another kiss.

“Of course.”

* * *

Tooru stared down at his phone, mind still trying to register the words he was reading and what they meant. The only thing that snapped him out of his daze was a high pitched cry and he pocketed his phone in an instant to go tend to his son.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Koji whimpered, fat tears rolling down his face from where he was sitting up in his crib. He reached out to Tooru when he saw him, another hiccuping sob escaping him. “You’re okay,” Tooru comforted, lifting him into his arms.

“Mama!” Koji cried, clinging to him desperately.

“I’m right here.” He nuzzled his son gently, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “Mama’s here.”

“Da?” Tooru stalled, mind going back to the message he’d received from his husband just a couple minutes ago. “Da?” Koji asked again, olive green eyes watery and sad.

“Okay, buddy.” He pressed a kiss to Koji’s forehead, turning to walk out the door. “Usually we’d just facetime him but mommy has to talk to him so we’ll go see him at work.” His son sniffled, wiping at his tear stained face and smearing snot across his cheek. “We’ll go after I get you cleaned up, okay?” Koji nodded, resting his head against Tooru’s chest.

“M’tay.”

* * *

Hajime stood outside the door of the hospital room, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He’d never confronted Tooru’s parents but after so many years he was done sitting around. He hated how stressed out they made the omega and he was tired of Tooru doubting himself because of them.

After a few more seconds of standing outside the room he opened the door and pushed inside. He shut it once he entered, eyes meeting the dark brown of Oikawa Tatsuya. The older man’s eyes were piercing despite how tired he looked and Hajime vaguely remembered seeing that same look in his mate’s eyes before.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. It’s been awhile.”

“About twelve years,” he replied. Tatsuya sighed, rubbing at his temple as if he had a headache.

“I can tell you hate me, so why are you here?” Hajime didn’t move from his spot by the door, eyes still trained on Tooru’s father. There was no reason to make small talk anyways so he gave in.

“Because Tooru is coming here and he’s going to talk to you.” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, eyeing him carefully.

“My son is choosing to have a conversation with me?”

“With the both of you. He’ll arrive by the time your wife returns.” Tatsuya snorted softly.

“I see now. You came here to tell me how to behave.” Hajime frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He doesn’t deserve any of this. I know you don’t pay attention to him, but I do, and I’m done with letting you treat him the way you do.”

“I must say, you do have a fierceness about you. You’ve aged well.” The other alpha studied him, unabashedly looking him up and down. “Attractive and strong. It makes sense why my son is so taken with you.”

“I don’t see how any of that is of your concern.” Tatsuya sighed, holding his gaze.

“You are not good enough for Tooru and you never have been. If I could go back in time I would make it my mission to prevent the two of you from meeting. You ruined my son.” Hajime bristled at the statement.

“Your son isn’t ruined. How is it so difficult for you to understand and recognize that he’s happy?”

“Of course  _ you _ would say he’s happy.”

“He’s told you the same thing himself,” Hajime grit out, trying to hold back his urge to yell at the other man. “You just don’t listen to him.”

“I’ve known Tooru longer than you have, Iwaizumi Hajime. My son is foolish and doesn’t think before he acts. The night he let you put that godawful mark on him was a testament to that.” Hajime clenched his hands into fists, fighting back the growl building in his throat. “Not to mention he was a flirt. That boy had countless alphas fawning over him. I’m surprised someone didn’t claim him sooner with how reckless he acted. I thought he was going to end up like his sister.”

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” Hajime growled, stalking over to the side of the bed to jab at Tatsuya’s chest harshly. “Don’t you  _ ever _ talk about my mate like that. He did nothing wrong but for some fucking reason you have to be an asshole and try to ruin every good thing in his life. He hates you and I’m not even surprised. You’re a shit person and it’s a miracle someone like him is related to you.” Tatsuya blinked at him in shock as Hajime huffed an angry breath.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” The older alpha asked, collecting himself as Hajime drew back.

“Of course I do,” he snapped. “Tooru is the love of my life. Our relationship was never rushed and we didn’t mindlessly decide anything. You just assumed and played the blame game.”

“Why…” Tooru’s father started, voice softening. “Why is my son coming here?” When he looked at Hajime there was a simple acceptance in his eyes, like he was just as tired of fighting.

“To say goodbye.” Tatsuya didn’t seem surprised, nodding his head slowly.

“He really does hate us… doesn’t he?”

“Yes, but he never wanted to hurt you.”

“Just to be done with us,” Tatsuya said, turning his head to look out the large window in his hospital room. “I’ll take it anyways. You don’t need to worry anymore.” Hajime didn’t feel the need to say anything else so without a moment to spare he turned and left the room.

* * *

Tooru handed Koji off the second they reached Hajime, letting out a sigh of relief as he shifted Towako into a more comfortable holding position. He’d decided to go without a stroller and he’d felt regret almost immediately at having to carry two children.

“So, are they both here?” His husband nodded, scenting Koji quickly before doing the same to Towako who rested tiredly in Tooru’s arms after her nap during the car ride over.

“They’re both in his room,” he said, kissing Tooru softly in greeting.

“Great. Might as well get it over with then.”

“Want me to watch the kids? I’m still on break.” Tooru already knew the answer without having to think about it.

“Actually, I’d prefer it if you were there too. Is that okay?” Hajime didn’t question the request, only offering a small smile and a nod.

“If that’s what you want then sure.” Tooru bit at his lip nervously, eyeing over their kids.

“Yeah… Let’s go.” Neither Towako or Koji had ever met Tooru’s parents. He didn’t think they ever would and he was a little bit terrified at the thought of how his parents would react to meeting their grandchildren. It was all he could think about as Hajime led him down the hospital’s hallways towards the room that was occupied by his parents.

When they reached the room Hajime came to a stop and glanced over at him, clearly assessing his mood and how he was doing. Tooru tried to smile in reassurance but the action fell flat and he ended up hiding it by pressing a kiss to the top of Towako’s head. He was nervous as hell.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Hajime asked, one hand on the door.

“I don’t think I could be any more prepared. Let’s just do it and be done.” The alpha nodded, opening the door so he could enter. His gaze landed on his father in the hospital bed as he walked into the room before shifting over to his mother, who sat in a chair beside him. He could already feel the distaste bubbling up in his gut at the thought of having to sit down and talk to them.

“Tooru…” his mother said, voice trailing off when her eyes locked onto Towako in his arms. She seemed stunned at seeing him hold a child.

“Hey, let’s sit down,” Hajime urged, hand pressing into his back to gently guide him towards the two chairs set up closest to them, just a few feet away from where his father’s bed was.

Tooru didn’t hesitate to sink into the chair, letting Towako curl up against his chest as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Hajime took a seat beside him with Koji and Tooru watched as both of his parents moved to stare at his son who stared right back with eyes nearly identical to Hajime’s.

“These… these are your children?” His mother asked, completely transfixed by them.

“Yes.” Her gaze shifted back to Towako.

“She looks just like you.” Tooru felt the sudden overwhelming need to protect his daughter from the eyes of his mother surge up inside him and held Towako closer, nearly hiding her from view.

“I know,” he said, not really in the mood for conversation.

“What are their names?” It was his father who spoke and Tooru found he was still looking at Koji, an unidentifiable expression on his face. It was then Tooru realized that his parents had  _ never _ seen one of their grandchildren. Not even his sister’s son Takeru, who was now in his teens.

“Towako and Koji,” he answered. At his name Koji perked up, curious eyes turning towards him. “But none of that should matter to you. This is the only time that you’ll see them.”

“Tooru-”

“I’m making it my mission to cut you completely from my life and theirs. They don’t deserve to go through any of the things you put me through.” He held his mother’s gaze as he spoke. “And I don’t deserve it either. This is the end.”

“But, Tooru-”

“Let him talk.” Tooru’s gaze moved to his father in surprise. He seemed genuinely willing to listen for once. “Continue.”

“I…” His train of thought was gone as he stared at his father. He only managed to move again when he felt Hajime touch his arm, startling him back to the current situation. He met his husband's gaze and from that look alone Hajime understood.

“He’s done letting you take over,” he said, continuing for Tooru as he tried to get himself together again. “You were the ones to let go first, and it’s not fair to force yourselves back into his life after so many years. In my opinion he’s made it farther than he ever could’ve if he stayed chained to you. You were the ones that pushed him away and frankly I think it’s amazing how far he’s come after what you did.”

“You think he’s made it farther without us?”

“I have,” Tooru said, coming back to himself so he could gain his mother’s attention before she had the chance to lash out at his mate. “And the one who kept me on my feet is Hajime. Do you even know where I went after you kicked me out?”

“I have a pretty good idea,” she replied, gaze sliding towards Hajime again.

“Whatever you’re thinking is wrong,” he cut in, drawing her back to him. “You think I celebrated leaving? That I was  _ happy _ to be disowned by my parents?”

“I think you were glad that we gave up and you could do whatever you wanted. I know without a doubt you went to his house. What you did together I would rather not think about.” Tooru really was trying to stay calm but if his kids weren’t in the room he would’ve gone over and slapped her for the implication.

“You truly have no idea who Tooru is, do you.” At Hajime’s voice everyone turned to look at him. “You’re the people he grew up with and the people he’s supposed to trust yet you haven’t the slightest clue who he really is.”

“What?” Tooru’s mother snapped.

“What’s his favorite food?” Hajime asked, staring at her intently.

“Wha- It’s probably changed after so many years! How am I supposed to know that?”

“It’s been the same for as long as I can remember,” he said, undeterred. “What’s his favorite food?” Tooru watched his mother sputter helplessly, delight coursing through him along with a sense of fondness for his husband. It was very hard to make his mother appear anything less than perfect and knowledgeable. “If that one’s so hard then how about another question? What’s his favorite movie genre?”

“That- These are stupid questions,” his mother huffed, crossing her arms.

“Stupid questions about things that make Tooru who he is. Things that make him happy even if it’s only by a little bit.” Hajime glanced over, olive green eyes meeting Tooru’s own brown. “I bonded with you because I was in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life making you happy.” Tooru nodded, offering him a soft smile.

“I know.”

“Sayuri,” Tooru’s father called, saying his mother’s name quietly and gaining her attention. “It’s time to stop.”

“I am not going to give up,” she snapped with a scowl.

“Look at them,” his father urged. “Look at their wedding rings and the bond marks they left on each other. Look at the way they watch each other and speak about one another. Look at their children. There is no giving up anymore. There’s only acceptance.” It was quiet for a few seconds as Tooru’s mother absorbed the words before a small voice rang out.

“Mama,” Towako murmured, rubbing at her eyes as she struggled to sit up in his lap. “Daddy?” She glanced around, ignoring everything else until her brown eyes landed on Hajime. “Go see,” she said, pushing her way out of Tooru’s hold so she could walk over to him.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Hajime greeted, glancing over at Tooru who shrugged.

“Wako!” Koji cheered as Hajime helped his sister up so they were sitting together.

“Shhhh,” Towako shushed, covering his mouth with her hand as she leaned against Hajime’s chest, still looking tired. Tooru looked back towards his parents as his mate gently took Towako’s hand off Koji’s mouth and found their eyes glued to the scene, something unreadable in his mother’s eyes.

“This is it,” she whispered, and if Tooru wasn’t paying attention he didn’t think he’d have been able to hear her speak. When she looked over and met his gaze he was stunned to find that exact acceptance his father had mentioned in her eyes. There was no more fighting. She was done too.

“Mama, we stay with daddy?” Tooru tore his gaze away from his mother at his daughter’s voice, taking in her curled up position in her dad’s lap before looking up at Hajime.

“If we’re done here I have a few more minutes to spare.”

“We’re done,” Tooru’s mother said, hands clasped in her lap. “We won’t bother you any longer. You may live your life how you want.” Relief flooded through him and he stood, ready to move on from all of it as fast as he could. He was tired of being around them.

“Thank you,” he breathed. His mother nodded, looking away.

“Good luck in your life, Tooru.” He offered a nod towards his father at the words before turning to Hajime and holding his hands out for Koji.

“Come on, buddy. How about we let your dad show us where the food court is?” Koji came to him easily and in moments Hajime was standing with Towako, all of them ready to go.

Tooru didn’t bother looking over his shoulder when they left the room and once they were a few yards away he felt the tension that had built up during the conversation fade. It was the end. The peace treaty had been signed and after so many years Tooru had finally been given his freedom.

“Are you happy?” He glanced up at the question, meeting the eyes of the man he loved. The question was simple, yet somehow Tooru sensed the weight it held and all the meaning wrapped into the three simple words.

“With you?” He asked, a smile breaking out across his face. “Yes. Without a doubt.” Hajime nodded, a soft smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

“Good.”

“Are you?” Tooru prodded, falling into step next to him so that their arms brushed when they walked. Hajime’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched him, almost like he was looking into Tooru’s very soul.

“I’ve got the love of my life by my side and our kids right here with us. Nothing could make me happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
